


Opposites Attracts

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You're of the daughters of the human version of Pongo and Perdita. So when the son of Cruella de Vil comes to Auradon, you would think you'd be terrified... but how can you be scared of someone so adorable?
Relationships: Carlos de Vil/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Opposites Attracts

The four children from the Lost Isle invited by Ben a few weeks ago are now currently sitting at a table in the Academy’s cafeteria, all of them discussing random things. Well, you assume that it’s random things, because you’re sitting too far away to actually be able to hear their conversation.

Also, you’ve been staring at Carlos De Vil for the last thirty minutes.

Not because you like him or anything.

He’s just… not what you were expecting at all.

Your parents, Pongo and Perdita, and your 101 siblings have all been telling you horrible stories about Cruella De Vil herself. Things that would make you feel unsafe all the time and avoid shopping malls at all cost because you would be too scared that a professional stylist would want to use your skin as material for a coat as soon as they see you.

So, when you heard that her son, Carlos, would be attending the Academy with three other “bad people”, let’s say your friends had to help you control your panic attacks.

Because you kept imagining him with black and white hair, skin more pale than Snow White’s, red eyes darker than blood, teeth sharper than a lion and clothes made of human skin Cruella almost took from your siblings all those years ago.

Well, you were only right about his hair.

Because now you can see that he’s actually _freaking_ _adorable._

Seriously, all you want to do is run over to him and squish his freckled cheeks.

“ _How_ _can he be so cute?_ ”

“Are you still staring at the new kid?”

You blink your eyes a few times before you turn them back to your friend Jordan, the daughter of the Genie. Her smirk makes your cheeks heat up and you look down at your hands. “No, I wasn’t!”

Jordan turns her head to your other friend, Ally (daughter of Alice). “She totally was.”

“I wasn’t!”

Ally chuckles. “(Y/N), sweetie. We saw _and_ heard you.”

“Oh, _really?_ And what did you heard exactly?”

Jordan points her fork at you. “Enough to know you like him.”

Okay. _Now_ your cheeks are red.

“No, I don’t!”

“Kinda weird that you like the son of the woman who tried to kill your whole family, but-” Ally gives Carlos a look before grinning at you. “Opposite attracts, I guess.”

“And he _is_ cute, too.” Jordan nods at her own words. “That’s enough to create attraction itself.”

“ _Oh_ _my god._ ” You put your head back on the table, hearing them laugh at you. “I hate you guys so much.”

“Love you too, buddy.” You feel Jordan pat your head, making you chuckle. “You might wanna look up now, though.”

“Why?”

Ally’s laugh comes out for a moment. “Cause your crush’s coming our way.”

You instantly put your head up, all colors draining from your face when you see that they’re in fact telling the truth.

“Well, we’re gonna go.”

“What- no!” You give your friends a panic look when they stand up and then just leave towards the exit. “Don’t leave me here!”

“Good luck, boo! You’re gonna need it!”

You squint your eyes at them to send them the meanest death glare you’ve ever give… which is almost never because you’re a good person.

“Hey.” Your head turns quickly back to Carlos, who’s giving you a nervous smile. 

“H-hi!” You also smile nervously, giving him a small wave. “You wanna sit?”

“Yeah, yeah… thanks.”

He sits in front of you, and you both stare at each other in silence for a while before he talks again.

“You’re… (Y/N), right?” You nod, and he seems to get even more nervous. “Pongo and Perdita’s daughter?”

“Yeah, that’s… me.”

“Look, I came here to say that…” He takes a breath in and shakes his head. “I’m sorry for all the horrible things my mother put your family through, I… I mean, I know I can’t erase the past, but I want you to know that I’m not like her.”

You feel yourself smile sweetly at him. “Yeah, I know.”

He gives you a confused look. “Huh?”

“I know you’re not like your mother.”

“Wait, really?” He sighs in relief, then chuckles. “Sorry, I just got really worried because you kept staring at me all the time.”

Your breath gets cut through your throat and your cheeks turn red again.

“Oh shoot, you saw me?”

“Yeah, you’re not exactly subtle. But if you weren’t staring at me because you hate me…” His smile stretches out and he gets closer to you. “… why were you?” 

_Because_ _you’re cute._

His eyes go wide in shock, and he blinks a few times.

“Oh no…” You hide your face with your hands in embarrassment. “Tell me I didn’t say that out loud?”

“You did.” You groan and he laughs. “I… I think you’re cute too.”

You look at him between your fingers. “You do?”

“Yeah.” He scratches the back of his neck, his face a little red. “You’re not the only one who stares at someone.”

You giggle, freeing your face to give him another sweet smile. “Maybe we should do something else than stare.”

He smiles. “Yeah.”

“Wanna get ice cream?”

His eyes light up instantly. “Yeah!”

You laugh again as he stands up, soon mimicking his movements to go find the nearest place to get ice cream.

You’re glad he’s not as scary as your parents made him out to be.


End file.
